¿¡La separación?
by Batman y aby
Summary: bueno como el título lo dice grojband se separa por alguna razón desconocida. esta historia es después del meteorito . mal summary pero somos nuevas aquí así que si quieren pasen a leer y dejen sus reviews sobre como les pareció la historia y si quieren la continuación.
1. EL PRINCIPIO

Hola mi nombre es Corey Riffin y quiero contar esta historia por los chicos que cometerán el mismo error , sip toooodos los grandes músicos como yo comprenderé.

Esta es la historia de como la GRAN BANDA **"grojband" **se separo y como el gran vocalista de esa banda se convirtió en un empleado mal pagado .Todo empezó después de uno de mis algo raros discursos...

**Laney****: **Bien Corey, ahora nos dedicaremos a salvar el mundo.

**Corey: **Salvar al mundo es una cosa Laney, pero hay otras cosas que lo son todo algo tan especial que morirías por ello y sin lo que estarías perdido y perder esa cosa que es tuyo , podría dejarte sin nada (**NOTA:_ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL DISCURSO DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO :(_** ) una nada tan vacía que sentirías el increíble calor que esta junto a ti.

**Laney: **AAAAA.

**Corey: **Oigan debería escribir eso.

**Laney, Kin y Kon:_ ! LO SABEMOS !_**

**Corey, Laney, Kin y Kon: **gracias a todos por venir.

* * *

><p><em>MOMENTOS DESPUÉS<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Laney: <strong>Corey no puedo creer que en verdad salvamos a la ciudad, casi siempre pensé que fallaríamos pero cuando estaba junto a ti sabia que podíamos hacer esto.

**Corey: **je je am ... si pero déjame los discursos a mi quieres.

**Kin: **Cierto el tuyo apesta.

**Kon:** je je tienes razón.

(Kin y Kon chocan las manos)

**Laney: *los ve con furia***

**Kin:** Creo que no estuvo tan mal, no es cierto Kon.

**Kon: **je je *** nervioso* **claro Kin creo que estuvo genial je je.

**Corey: **Okeeeeeeyyy?

**Kin y Kon: *están sudando***

**Laney: *hace una seña de los estoy vigilando***

* * *

><p><em>fueron a casa de Corey y tocaron un poco y se hizo de tarde<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kin:<strong> Creo que ya nos vayamos, la aventura que tuvimos hoy fue algo cansada.

**Kon: **Creo que Kin tiene razón, este día me dejara traumas de por vida.

**Kin:** Eso no es lo que quería decir...bueno no importa , adiós chicos.

**Laney y Corey: **adiós.

**Laney: **bien solo quedamos tu y yo.

**Corey:** si ***bostezo* **pero creo que yo también tengo algo de sueño.

**Laney: **Amm.. Corey.

**Corey**: si?.

**Laney: **lo que te dije hace un momento.

**Corey: **si, algo ridículo, que hay con eso?

**Laney: **bueno yo... espera ¿¡RIDÍCULO!?

**Corey:** je je ... adiós ***la empuja hacia fuera ***

* * *

><p><em>AL DÍA SIGUIENTE<em>

* * *

><p>Y HASTA AHÍ LO DEJAMOS PORQUE YA NO TENEMOS TIEMPO DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEW SOBRE QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERAMOS Y LES GUSTE ADIÓS.<p> 


	2. LA CHICA NUEVA

BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAEMOS LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL FIC ... MUCHAS ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :) NOS EMOCIONAMOS TANTO QUE GRITAMOS LO MÁS FUERTE QUE PUDIMOS ENSERIO

* * *

><p>AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA<p>

**Corey: **AAAAAA ...odio los lunes.

**Laney: **hola corey.

**Corey:** oh ,Laney ya llegaste, oye no has visto a Kin y a Kon.

**Laney:** no, no los he visto.

**Corey: **bien, es mejor que entremos a nuestro salón tal vez estén ahí.

**(**entraron al salón y como lo esperaban , ahí estaban Kin y Kon haciend barcos de papel, se sentaron junto a ellos y entro una nueva maestra**)**

**Nueva maestra:** buenos días chicos, mi nombre es Roxane y seré su nueva maestra, yo les daré las siguientes clases...

**Kin: **Corey¡ ***"susurrando"* **Corey¡

**Corey: **¿qué?

**Kin: **mira atrás.

**Corey:*voltea ***pero que demo-*** se sorprende al ver a los newmans***q-que hacen ellos aquí.

**Kin: **no lo se , Kon y yo los vimos entrar a la escuela y los seguimos hasta los lugares extremadamente "peligrosos" (el salón de mate la biblioteca y la oficina del director).

**Laney:** Corey ya viste quienes están atas.

**Corey:** si, no me imagino que horrible plan están tramando.

**maestra Roxane: *****tos*** chicos?

**Carrie: **saben que todos escuchamos, verdad?

**Grojband:** CLAROOOOO...

(de pronto entra una chica nueva que no le pueden ver la cara por la sudadera que tiene)

**Maestra Roxane: **oh,bien ahora están aquí, es mejor presentar a los nuevos alumnos.

**(**después de algunos chicos incluyendo a los newmans es tiempo de que la chica misteriosa aparezca**)**

**Kin:** Kon de seguro es una chica pulpo***risas***

**Kon: *risa*** o una chica calamar***risa***

**Corey:** shhhhhhhhh, chicos esto es serio, que tal si esa chica es la clave del plan maestro de los newmans para nuestra **ELIMINACIÓN!(**cara de desesperación**)**

**Laney:** Corey ¿no crees que estas obsesionado con eso?

**Corey: **QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

**Laney:** ... a nada

**Maestra Roxane: **bien linda quítate, el gorro y dinos tu nombre.

**(**al momento en que la chica se quito la gorra, la alarma de incendios suena y todos se van corriendo**)**

* * *

><p>BUENO HASTA ALLÍ LO DEJAMOS, LO SIENTO SI LOS DEJAMOS EN SUSPENSO, PERO NO TENEMOS TIEMPO TENEMOS QUE ESTUDIAR :P Y QUERÍAMOS SUBIR CAPITULO AYER PERO NO PUDIMOS QUE MAL, BUENO ADIÓS.<strong><br>**


	3. AVISO

BATMAN: bueno este aviso es solo para decir que no hemos podido subir la continuación por que estamos en se mana de exámenes desde el lunes y tenemos que estudiar.

ABY: HABLA POR TI SOLA ... yo ni estudio

bueno como no tenemos tanto tiempo les pondremos una mini historia de mi siendo malvada con mi amiga BATMAN.

* * *

><p>BATMAN: había una vez una malvadicima niña llamada Aby TAN TAN TAN MALA que me pregunto:<p>

ABY: ¿quieres galleta?.

BATMAN: - yo como la buenísima niña que soy le dije - si - y me la ASERCO Y LUEGO SE LA COMIO-

FIN

* * *

><p>ABY:AAAAAA BUENOS RECUERDOS ... AUNQUE FUE EL LUNES PERO BUENO:P<p>

BATMAN:….… :(

ABY: BUENO NO ES PARA TANTO ERA UNA GALLETA ...que por cierto estaba muy rica XD ... bueno otra razón por la que no subí la continuación fue por que me pusieron 2 vacunas una en cada brazo :( me duelen y luego alguien que no voy a decir quien *tos* batman *tos* me pego en la vacuna bueno eso es todo espero les hallamos sacado una sonrisa o lo hicimos reír bueno les prometo manado capítulo largo se los juró.


	4. LA CHICA NUEVA PARTE 2

**ABY: **LO SIENTO ENSERIO LO SIENTO, NO PUDE SUBIR LA CONTINUACIÓN PORQUE NO HABÍA HACHE EL PROYECTO DE ARTES Y LO HICE UN DÍA ANTES Y MI MAMA ME REGAÑO PORQUE ME LO HABÍAN PEDIDO HACE DOS SEMANAS LO SIENTO Y TAMBIÉN PORQUE NO HE ESTADO EN MI CASA BUENO MEJOR LOS DEJO DE ABURRIR VAMOS AL FIC.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxane: <strong>chicos ... Amm chicos no corran ... chicos obedezcan ...** ¡CHICOS! (** todos voltean **) ¡ MOCOSOS MIMADOS ESCÚCHENME !** por favor no corran en los pasillos, eviten empujar y caminen siguiendo las flechas que están en la pared.**(** siguen las flechas y llegan al gimnasio**).**

**Maestro cualquiera: **¿alguien ha visto al director?

**Estudiante:** AAAAA el director se quedo atrás en alguna parte de la escuela y sera comido por los ¡ ZOMBIES !.** (BATMAN:** AQUÍ NI HAY ZOMBIES **)**

**Director:** Amm no aquí estoy.

**Estudiante:** oh, bueno eso fue una falsa alarma.

**Corey:** hey Laney, hey Laney.

**Laney:**** ( **lo ignora **)**

**Corey: **¡Laney! ¡LANEY! **¡LANEY!**

**Laney: **¿¡QUE!?

**Corey: **Amm ... ya se me olvido :)

**Laney:** **( **saca humo de la cabeza **)**

**Corey: **oh,ya me acorde, hay que vigilar a la chica nueva.

**Laney: **oye, quieres que otra vez nos pongan una orden de restricción.

**Corey:** oye, como iba a saber que ese niño no era un extraterrestre mutante que vino desde el espacio solo para comer nuestros cerebros.

**Laney:** ... enserio

**Corey: **no me critiques **(** se va y todos empiezan a hablar **)**

**Director: **SILENCIO ... SILENCIO

**Roxane: **¡CÁLLENSE! **(** todos se callan **)**

**Director: **bien, muchas gracias maestra Roxane, como decía, me temo que alguien ha rociado muna sustancia química que nos matara a todos.

**Todos los alumnos: ¿¡QUE!?**

**Director: **JA JA JA JA, oh lo siento solo quería reírme , como decía solo hemos sido victima de una broma ... otra vez. **(** todos voltean a ver a kin y a kon** )**

**Kin: ¿¡QUE!? **ESTA VEZ NO FUIMOS

**Kon: **Amm ... clásico

**Kin: **cierto hemos sido ... remplazados :(

**Corey: **Laney, Laney.

**Laney: **mande Corey.

**Corey: **no se te hace sospechoso como la alarma sono justo al mismo tiempo que esa chica se iba a quitar la capucha.

**Laney: **ahora que lo pienso, si es algo misterioso.

**Corey: **de verdad.

**Laney: **si, para un niño de 3 años, Corey relájate esa chica no es más que , bueno, una chica normal y corriente como yo.

**Corey: **creo que tienes razón me altere un poco por ver a los newmans ... espera un momento ... ESPERA ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡ERES NIÑA!?

**Laney: **AAGH **(** SE VA **)**

**Corey: **fue algo que dije ... ash que difícil es. **(** llegaron al salón de clases y la maestra se olvido de presentar a la misteriosa chica y continuo la clase **)**

**Corey: ****(** mirando con ojos de maniático a los newmans **)**

**Carrie: (** esta escribiendo cuando se da cuenta de que la miraba Corey **)**

**Lenny: **¿que pasa?

**Carrie: **no voltees ahora pero creo que el loco de Corey nos esta viendo.

**Lenny: **ash ¿ahora que quiere ese tonto?

**Carrie: ** no lo se, tal vez sigue traumatizado porque tocamos en el mismo salón.

* * *

><p>BATMAN: Y HASTA AHÍ LO DEJAMOS ESPERAMOS LES ALLÁ GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, POR CIERTO NO PODREMOS SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS TAN SEGUIDO POR QUE EN LA SECUNDARIA MANDAN BASTANTE TAREA Y ALGUNO PROYECTOS QUE NADA QUE VER<p>

ABY: ENSERIO LO SIENTO Y SO LO QUERÍA CONTESTARLE ALGO A lucilandi SUBIMOS EL AVISO PORQUE SE ME QUEDARON LAS HOJAS EN EL CASILLERO DE LA ESCUELA Y PUES NO PUDIMOS SUBIRLO **LO SIENTO :( ES QUE SOY DEMASIADO ENSERIO DEMASIADO OLVIDADIZA **BUENO ESO ES TODO ADIÓS


	5. SCARLETT

ABY: REGRESAMOSSSS BUENO ESTE VA A SER UN CAPITULO UN POQUITO LARGO BUENO ESPERAMOS LES GUSTE, EL SÁBADO NO SABEMOS SI VAYAMOS A SUBIR CONTINUACIÓN PORQUE EL VIERNES ES LA MUGROSA ENTREGA DE EVALUACIONES Y NO SE SI SALÍ BIEN YA QUE NO ESTUDIE NADA.

BATMAN: TU NUNCA ESTUDIAS.

ABY: CIERTOOOOO, MUY CIERTO, OTRA COSA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, QUE ME HACEN REÍR MUCHO Y GRACIAS PAO POR TU REVIEW.

BATMAN: BUENO YA MEJOR CÁLLATE Y VAMOS AL FIC

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong> la chica nueva se sienta al lado Corey **)**

* * *

><p>EN EL RECREO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Laney:<strong> Corey has estado callado últimamente y para esta hora tus padres ya estuvieran aquí.

**Corey:** eh, oh lo siento Laney solo es que ...

**Kin:** hey Corey, yo se que te hará sentir mejor **( **se hecha un gas **) .**

**Kon: **Kin pero que mal, así no se hace, se hace así **(**se hecha un gas y se empiezan a reír** ) .**

**Laney: **que asco ... amm ¿Corey? ¿en que estas pensando?

**Corey: **nada.

**Chica nueva:** hola, me podría sentar con ustedes.

**Corey: ( **sorprendido **) **amm ... yo.

**Laney:** claro **(** le susurra a Corey **) **te voy a probar lo loco que estas.

**Chica nueva:** hola me llamo Scarlett.

**Laney y Corey: **hola.

**Kin:** que tal **( **gas **) **

**Corey: **¡Kin!

**Kin: **que, yo no fui **(** voltean a ver a Kon **)**

**kon:** **( **se aguanta la risa pero no pudo **) **lo siento chicos no lo soporte.

**Scarlett: (** se quita la capucha **)**

**Corey, Kin y Kon: ****(** con la típica risa de bobo enamorado **) **.

**Laney:** amm ... hola chicos?

**Corey: ( **Corey avienta a Laney que esta sentada junto a Scarlett **) **y bien te gustan los músicos.

**Laney: (** celosa **) **no que sospechabas mucho de ella que hasta te pusiste de loco.

**Scarlett: **bueno a decir verdad yo-

**Kin: ( **empuja a Corey** ) **sabes estas en presencia de un tecladista profesional que con gusto te daría un autogr-

**Kon: ( **empuja a Kin** ) **hola Scarlett.

**Corey: **hey yo le iba a hablar primero.

**Kin:** yo le iba a dar un autógrafo.

**Corey, Kin y Kon: BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA ( OTROS MILLONES DE BLAS MÁS )**

**Laney: **¡ SILENCIO!

**Corey, kin y Kon: ( **SE CALLAN ASUSTADOS** )**

**Laney: **Scarlett ibas a decir algo.

**Scarlett: **eh amm si les iba a decir que yo futuramente tendré una banda.

**Grojband: ¡QUÉ!**

**Scarlett: **sera de rock.

**Grojband: ¡QUE!**

**Scarlett: **y yo seré la vocalista.

**Grojband: ¡QUE!**

**Scarlett: **podrían dejar de gritar cada vez que digo algo.

**Grojband: ¡NOOOOOOO! (**suena la campana** )**

**Scarlett: ( **se marcha con cara de "estos desde cuando tendrán problemas" **)**

**Corey:** saben lo que significa.

**Laney:** si, que si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a clases, es mejor que nos vayamos ya.

**Corey: **NO¡ significa que los newmans usaran a Scarlett para vencernos en una épica batalla de bandas en donde harán que nos separemos y seguir con nuestras vidas, haciendo que yo trabaje para Trina, que Kin y Kon se vuelvan representantes de disqueras muy famosas mundialmente y que Laney se case con un basquetbolista **(WTF?) **famoso en las olimpiadas de algún extraño que no puedo

pronunciar... **( **respiro **)**

**Laney: **... **(** se marcha con la misma cara que puso Scarlett **).**

**Corey: ¡**QUE! ¡fue algo que dije!

**Kin: **te creo hermano.

**Kon: **si ten **( **le da una tarjeta de presentación **)** visita lo te hará bien. **(** se marchan **).**

**Corey: ( **ve la tarjetacon cara de WTF?** ) **UN MOMENTO ... ¡HEY! esto es la tarjeta presentación de un terapeuta**.**

* * *

><p>ABY: BUENO CHICOS Y CHICAS ESO ES TODO POR HOY ESPERO LES GUSTE.<p>

BATMAN: TAL VEZ, SOLO TAL VEZ, SI ES QUE SALIMOS BIEN EN LA ESCUELO SUBIREMOS CONTINUACIÓN EL SÁBADO.

ADIOOOOOOSSSSSS.


	6. CHAPTER 6

ABY: EN PRIMERA LO SIENTO LO SIENTO MUCHO :( ES QUE HE TENIDO MUCHA TAREA PERO AUN ASÍ ESTE CAPITULO UN POCO LARGO, PONDRÉ ALGO AL FINAL SOBRE UN NUEVO FIC QUE LO ESTARÉ HACIENDO YO SOLA LO DARÉ MÁS EXPLICADO AL FINAL NO LES QUITO SU TIEMPO VAMOS AL FIC.

* * *

><p>MÁS TARDE EN EL GARAJE<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlett: <strong>chicos que tal si tocan algo, quisiera escucharlos

**Laney:** claro solo tengo que ajustar unas cuerdas

**Corey, Kin y Kon: **( con cara de tontos ) siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Corey: **1, 2, 3( empiezan a tocar un gran inicio y Corey a punto de cantar) espera ...

**Laney: **( con un típico golpe en la cara ) * susurrando * no tenemos el diario de Trina

**Corey: **jeje ( se fue corriendo como flash al cuarto de Trina)

* * *

><p>5 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Corey:<strong> **( baja corriendo se tropieza y cae en los pies de Laney) lo tengo **:3 **( empiezan a tocar )

****"Top Of The World"****

On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible

Dying on top of the world

I REMEMBER the nights

Caught up in DREAMING my 'goodbyes'

Watching the door for anything more than an ordinary LIFE

I remember the days

New beginnings on an open 'page'

With something to prove and nothing to LOSE, not a soul to betray

Here I am

LIVING a dream that I can't hold

Here I am on my own

On TOP of the WORLD, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible

I'm dying on top of the world

I remember the lies

Caught up in building 'paradise'

The angels were slaves and demons behaved and

Everything was alright

Here I am

LIVING a dream that I can't hold

Here I am on my own

On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible

I'm dying on top of the world

I hear the crowds beneath me

I'm wishing they could reach me

But I'm 'on top of the world'

Up here I'm dying alone

Inside the walls of gold, outside of happiness

It's all been a show, too late to confess

No ROOM for heart and soul, no room for innocence

On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible

But I'm dying on top of the world

**Scarlett:** WOW, eso estuvo GENIAL

**Corey:** *risa de tonto* no fue nada

**Scarlett: **como que no fue nada estub O, oigan tengo una idea que tal si le llamo a mi banda y tocamos .. ya saben por diversión

**Laney: **si eso seria genial

**Corey, Kin y Kon: **GENIAL ( dijero empujando a Laney )

* * *

><p>UN POCO MÁS TARDE DEL OTRO MÁS TARDE DEL OTRO MÁS TARDE<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Corey:<strong> bien chicos, a rockear ( a punto de tocar cuando)

**Scarlett:** puedo pasar

**Corey, Kin y Kon:** SCARLETT

**Laney:** Scarlett que bien

**Corey:** ¿que haces aquí?

**Laney:** concuerdo

**Scarlett: **bueno venia de paso y escuche su música y entre

**kin:** bueno, es obviamente por mi talento para tocar el teclado, sin mi no tocaríamos tan bien

**Corey:** QUEEE¡ MENTIROSO yo soy el vocalista y guitarrista sin mi no serían nada soy el principal

**Kon:** y que hay de mi sin mi no tendían ritmo y no sonaríamos bien, ni tu teclado ni tu guitarra pueden vencer a mi bateria

* * *

><p>CASI MEDIA DE PURA PELEA EN SERIO ESTOS SE TARDAN MUCHO<p>

* * *

><p>( Scarlett con cara de traumatizada de por vida y Laney esto lo veo todos los días)<p>

* * *

><p>BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LO DEJO ESPERO LES LES GUSTE BUENO MI IDEA PARA EL OTRO FIC ES KIN INVENTA UNA MAQUINA QUE CAMBIA LAS PESONALIDADES DE GROJBAND LAS CAMBIA A LO OPUESTO BUENO POENGAN EN LOS REVIEWS QUE LES PARECE LA IDEA ADIOOOOOOOOOOOS<p> 


End file.
